my_time_at_portiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Romanzen
und Gust.]] Romanzen erlauben es dem Spieler, unspielbare Charaktere zu daten und sie eventuell auch zu heiraten. Der Spieler kann hierbei jeden, unabhängig vom Geschlecht, solange der NPC kein Kind, nicht verheiratet ist oder war und auch kein älterer Charakter ist. Monster oder Haustiere können natürlich auch nicht gedatet werden. Ab einem bestimmten Beziehungslevel kann man eine romantische Beziehung mit einem oder mehreren Charakteren eingehen, was neue Beziehungsvorteile und neue soziale Interaktionen freischaltet. Datebare Charaktere Eine Romanze ist nur mit Charakteren möglich, deren Beziehung in Herzen im "Soziales"-Menü angezeigt wird, wobei Merlin eine Ausnahme bildet. Junggesellen Aadit.png|link=Aadit|Aadit Albert.png|link=Albert|Albert Antoine.png|link=Antoine|Antoine Arlo.png|link=Arlo|Arlo Django.png|link=Django|Django Erwa.png|link=Erwa|Erwa Gust.png|link=Gust|Gust Liuwa.png|link=Liuwa|Liuwa Mint.png|link=Mint|Mint Oaks.png|link=Oaks|Oaks Paulie.png|link=Paulie|Paulie Qiwa.png|link=Qiwa|Qiwa Remington.png|link=Remington|Remington Sanwa.png|link=Sanwa|Sanwa Siwa.png|link=Siwa|Siwa Tody.png|link=Tody|Tody Wuwa.png|link=Wuwa|Wuwa Xu.png|link=Xu|Xu Junggesellinnen Alice.png|link=Alice|Alice Emily.png|link=Emily|Emily Ginger.png|link=Ginger|Ginger Lucy.png|link=Lucy|Lucy Mei.png|link=Mei|Mei Nora.png|link=Nora|Nora Petra.png|link=Petra|Petra Phyllis.png|link=Phyllis|Phyllis Sam.png|link=Sam|Sam Sonia.png|link=Sonia|Sonia Daten Geständnis ]] Eine Romanze kann erst beginnen, nachdem der Spieler einem Charakter seine Liebe gestanden hat. Gestehen kann er sie, nachdem die Beziehung das Level Freund erreicht hat. Xu ist der einzige Charakter, der dem Spieler von sich aus seine Liebe gestehen kann. Der Herzknoten kann in Alices Blumenladen erworben werden. Sobald der Spieler den Herzknoten in seinem Inventar hat, kann er sie einem Charakter als Geschenk geben, um ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Es gibt eine Chance, dass der Charakter das Geständnis und damit auch den Herzknoten ablehnt. Je mehr Herzen der Spieler mit diesem Charakter hat, desto geringer ist diese Chance. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Erfolg kann durch die Fähigkeit Charmeur erhöht werden. Sollte ein Charakter das Geständnis annehmen, verändert sich ihr Beziehungslevel und weitere Interaktionen werden freigeschaltet. Interaktionen Ein erfolgreiches Geständnis schaltet neue Interaktionen mit dem Charakter frei. Der Spieler kann ihn nun umarmen, ihn küssen oder nach einer Massage fragen. Jeder Interaktion kann dreimal am Tag nachgekommen werden und gibt zusätzlich ein paar Beziehungspunkte. Umarmen gibt +1 Beziehungspunkt, ebenso die Massage, die allerdings auch 5 Ausdauer des Spielers regeneriert. Küssen gibt +2 Beziehungspunkte. Dates Wurde einem Charakter erfolgreich die Liebe gestanden, so kann der Spieler ihn auf ein romantisches Date einladen, um weitere Beziehungspunkte zu erhalten. Eine Anzahl von neuen Orten und Interaktionen wird bei einem Date freigeschaltet. Ein Date mit einem bestimmten Charakter kann einmal pro Woche veranstaltet werden, dazu ist nur ein Charakter pro Tag erlaubt. Eifersucht erwischt.]] Der Spieler kann mit mehreren Charakteren auf einmal eine romantische Beziehung eingehen. Er wird dabei keine Strafe erhalten, es sei denn, er wird von einem Charakter bei einem Date oder bei einer gewissen Interaktion mit einem anderen Charakter erwischt. Sollte der Spieler mit einem anderen Charakter erwischt werden, wird das Date sofort enden und der Partner erhält -50 Beziehungspunkte. Der Charakter, der den Spieler erwischt hat, erhält -30 Beziehungspunkte. Wird der Spieler bei einer Interaktion, wie Umarmen oder Küssen, erwischt, erhalten beide Charaktere -30 Beziehungspunkte. Beide Charaktere werden enttäuscht sein. Sie werden ab sofort mit einem gebrochenen Herzen dargestellt und jede Interaktion, wie Sprechen oder Verabreden, ablehnen. Geschenke werden sie weiterhin akzeptieren. akzeptiert die Entschuldigung des Spielers]] Der "Gebrochenes Herz"-Status kann durch das Schenken eines Entschuldigungsbären (erhältlich in der Abzeichenbörse) aufgehoben werden. Gibt der Spieler dem Charakter den Bären nicht innerhalb einer Woche, nachdem der Charakter eifersüchtig wurde, wird ihre romantische Beziehung mit dem Charakter enden und zurück auf das Level eines "Bekannten" (3 Herzen) gesetzt. Romantische Missionen und Cutscenes werden nicht ausgelöst, solange ein Charakter eifersüchtig ist, selbst wenn mehrere Charaktere, die der Spieler datet, daran beteiligt sind. Die Charaktere mit einer romantischen Beziehung zum Spieler werden während eines Dates mit Merlin während der Mission "Zeitungskamera" nicht eifersüchtig. Schluss machen Der Spieler kann eine romantische Beziehung jeder Zeit beenden, indem er dem Partner einen welken Ast gibt, den er in Alices Blumenladen kaufen kann. Der Charakter, der den ast erhält, wird in seinem Beziehungslevel auf Fremder, Kollege, Bekannter oder Freund zurückgesetzt. Ehe Der Spieler kann einen Charakter, mit dem er in einer romantischen Beziehung ist, heiraten, nachdem er sein Haus auf Level 2 ausgebaut hat. Auch wenn der Spieler so viele Charaktere daten kann, wie er will, so kann er nur einen Charakter heiraten. Nach dem Antrag werden alle anderen festen Freunde/Freundinnen einige Beziehungspunkte verlieren und auf einen nicht-romantischen Status mit dem Spieler zurückgesetzt, wenn er ihnen den welken Ast gegeben hat. Antrag Der Spieler kann seinem festen Freund oder seiner festen Freundin einen Antrag machen, nachdem sie den Status "Liebste/r" (8 bis 9 Herzen) erreicht haben, indem der Spieler ihm den Ehering schenkt. Die Heirat wird am nächsten Morgen stattfinden, wenn der Antrag akzeptiert wurde. Gust, Mint und Petra sind die einzigen Charaktere, die von sich aus einen Antrag machen können. Manche Charaktere haben spezielle Missionen, die der Spieler erst erfüllen muss, bevor er sie heiraten kann. Scheidung Beziehungslevel Bestimmte Beziehungslevel werden neue soziale Interaktionen freischalten. Romantische Missionen Manche Charaktere haben bestimmte Missionen, die nur dann ausgelöst werden können, wenn der Spieler sie datet oder ihnen einen Antrag macht. Junggesellen ; Arlo :A Strong Man's Adventure ; Gust :A Date :Commission of Happiness ; Mint :Mint Condition wird benötigt, um ihn zu heiraten :A Near-Departure und Mint's Heart sind notwendig, um ihn zu heiraten ; Xu :Moonlight Primrose :Taking Care of The Doctor Junggesellinnen ; Emily :Sophie's Test wird benötigt, um sie zu daten :Winning the Autumn Festival :Room for a Princess ; Ginger :Ginger's Little Wish :A Gift for Brother :In Sickness :And in Health :Tests of Marriage wird benötigt, um sie zu heiraten ; Petra :Stories of Petra :Stories of Togetherness ; Phyllis :Hotpot for Two :Phyllis' Dream :Time To Get Serious wird benötigt, um sie zu heiraten ; Sam :The Lucky Charm Exklusive Items während einer Romanze Manche Items oder Rezepte sind exklusiv durch romantische Missionen erhältlich, während andere Items nur erhältlich sind, wenn der Spieler mit einem bestimmten Charakter verheiratet ist. Herstellbare Items * Auskochtopf * Reagenzglas * Krankenhausbett * Großer Schreibtisch * Saphir-Fotorahmen Nicht herstellbare Items * Dekonstruktive Gebäudeplanung * Mondlichtprimel * Alte Maske * Verrostetes Messer